Sunset
by Estrella123
Summary: A sequel to Breaking Dawn from Alice's poin-of-view. Renesmee is a grown up starting her life with Jacob. But in the meantime, the Volturi have recovered and are planning a new attack on the Cullen family. Is it time for the reign of the Volturi to end?
1. minimoon

_Chapter one_

"_I do." Renesmee said in her bell-like voice. She looked so beautiful in the ruffled white satin dress, with her thick red curls around her exquisite face. It was so strange. I still perfectly remembered the toddler she had been only five years ago, but now she looked like a seventeen year old. Jacob gazed into her eyes as he said: "I do." He looked great in the white tux that contrasted with his dark skin. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Mr. Weber said. _

_As far as the inhabitants of Forks knew, Jacob had found Renesmee on his holidays in Spain, and she had come to America to live with him. They would go together to the university of Alaska, so everybody could see Renesmee once, as they wouldn't see her ever again. They would go there together with the rest of our family. _

_Suddenly, a vision hit me. I had a déjà vu. The Volturi were coming for us. Again. Edward had seen it, too. He had to tell the others. I couldn't do it. But first, we had to look human until the wedding was over. It was the longest wedding of my life, and that's really something. _

_When finally everyone was gone, Edward started speaking. "The Volturi have recovered from their shock. They aren't going to seek a reason anymore. They are coming for us. They need two months to prepare themselves, though. We need to roundup all our friends from last time, and a lot of nomads." Carlisle was the first to speak. Rose and Emmett, you should go to the Amazons. Esme and I will take the Egyptians, because I think Amun will be the most reluctant. Alice and Jasper will go to the Irish coven, and Bella and Edward will search for nomads. Nessie and Jake will stay here and wait for everyone we send." _

_Everybody was already upstairs, changing into more comfortable running clothes. In a minute, everyone was ready to leave, though Bella and Edward were reluctant to leave Renesmee behind with Jacob, knowing how they would use their first alone time after the wedding. Emmett laughed openly at them. Jazz and I gazed into each other's eyes, fearing that after our long lives together, there would come a separation. Carlisle had Tanya on the phone; they would come here as soon as possible. _

_We hugged everyone goodbye, and started running. Jasper and I were going to swim to Ireland. If there would be any ships around, we would just dive as deep as possible into the water. I could see that we wouldn't have any trouble with the Irish coven; they would follow as back without hesitation. Jasper and I didn't have to talk, we just held hands and ran for the water. We already had the permission to cross Sam's land, and so we ran into the water straight away. _

_I searched each of our futures. Em and Rose would succeed, and Benjamin and Tia would follow Carlisle and Esme. Amun wasn't going to endanger his or Kebi's life, but Benjamin and Tia had added a small blond boy to their coven. I couldn't see Bella and Edward's future, as it included Nahuel, and I couldn't see Nessie's and Jacob's future, as always, and to tell the truth, I really wasn't interested. The water felt warm to me, and I could feel Jasper swimming next to me. I could feel his anxiousness, and he, of course, felt mine. _

_The journey continued without trouble, as I had foreseen. We reached the coast of Ireland, and I could see that we would find Siobhan and her coven if we ran North. We reached them in half an hour. Maggie was the most pleased to see us again, but Siobhan and Liam also came with us without hesitation and we all swam back. _

_Em and Rose were already there, and Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri were grouped around Renesmee, surprised by how big she already was. Tanya stood with them, but Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett, who had the same golden eyes as everyone else, were discussing our chances against the Volturi. Carlisle and company would arrive in just a few hours' time. Jazz joined their discussion, and I went to chat with Em and Rose. _

_Emmett was excited, as always, and when I looked at Rosalie's future, I saw that she was undecided about whether she would change into something more elegant, or wear practical clothes. I was desperate to do something, and so I went to the computer to design some practical-but-elegant clothes for Rose, Nessie and myself. I probably could give them to all women that were helping us. _

_When I was almost done, Carlisle, Esme and some of the Egyptians finally arrived. The boy I had seen was called Sebastian. He seemed nice, and had a lot of spare energy, that he could share through his gift. Carlisle said: "The last time you all were here, we asked you to witness so the Volturi would listen. This time, we know a fight is inevitable. We ask you to fight with us. The Volturi are just searching for power, they aren't keepers of the law anymore. "We fight!" Everyone chorused. Jacob added: "When I say we, I mean both packs of course." _

_After that, we decided to have a training session, and divided up into pairs. I was with Senna, and she was obviously a better fighter, but, as I could predict all her moves, I won. When the training session was over, Sebastian provided all of us that were mentally exhausted with new energy. _

_We were barely back at the house, when Bella and Edward came back. They brought eleven nomads. Some of them I didn't recognize. There was a small black haired girl that looked Chinese, and two boys. One of them had long, lightbrown hair, and the other slightly shorter blond hair. Bella introduced everyone. "This is Jin" She pointed at the girl, "this is Romeo", the long haired boy, "and this is Joachym." the other boy. "Romeo, Jin and Joachym, this is our family, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and Jacob and Renesmee. Renesmee is a half-human, half-vampire, just like Nahuel. These are our cousins from Denali, Tanya, Kate and Garrett and Carmen and Eleazar. These are our friends from Ireland, Siobhan and Liam and Maggie. The Egyptians, Benjamin and Tia and Sebastian. The Amazons, Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri. And to those who don't know them: Stefan and Vladimir, Peter and Charlotte, Nahuel and Huilen and Mary and Randall." _

_Jacob grumbled: "And where's my index? I want an alphabetically arranged index, and next to everyone his or her gift." "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Jin can make objects move just with her mind, and Joachym can shoot fire from his palms." Bella said. Jacob groaned. _

_I decided to ask the women about the clothes. "I have designed some practical-but-elegant women's clothes, anybody interested?" As expected, Rosalie immediately raised her hand. Renesmee and Maggie followed. After that, Kate, Carmen and Tanya. Even little Jin shyly raised her hand. "That makes eight, and of course Bella wants them too, so that makes nine." Bella glared at me. I ran to the computer, and sent the design to my favourite dressmaker. I immediately received an order acceptance. They would send me the clothes as soon as possible._


	2. I'll be your mirror

_Chapter two_

_Thanks to all this craziness, we almost forgot our whole family had to go to Charlie and Sue to celebrate Renesmee's eighteenth birthday. We took Emmett's jeep, and lent the other cars to our guests so they could hunt. I saw Charlie and Sue would give Renesmee an i-Pad, Edward, Jasper and Emmett would give her a dark blue jaguar, Bella the necklace Aro had given her as a wedding present, Carlisle and Esme a plane ticket to Florida so she could meet Renée without telling her who she was, Jacob an exact replica of the bracelet he had given Bella, and I would give her, together with Rosalie, a lot of designer clothes from Paris. Renesmee would love everything._

_When the party was over, we hurried back, happy that we didn't have to pretend to be happy and excited anymore. Renesmee said in a grave voice: "I want to see Charlie at least one more time before the battle." Bella said: "Yes, we should all go one more time." Edward added: "He saw through us, and he is worried. It seems to him that we are all going to disappear." "He's not the first one."Bella murmured._

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward suddenly boomed. It was an automatic thing for me to look into the future to see what had triggered this, but I couldn't see anything, so I just waited. "You're absolutely not going to fight with us! You aren't even as strong as we and they are." "I'm not just going to sit and watch you fight!" Renesmee shrieked in response. "No, you're right. Watching is too dangerous for you." "I am strong enough! Besides, Nahuel is going to fight, too." I saw the toll this was taking on Bella, as she said: "No, Edward, I know how it is to feel helpless. She really is strong enough. She should fight with us." Her voice broke on the last sentence. _

_All of us knew she was right, but still shuddered at the idea of her fighting with someone like the bulky Felix. I saw Jacob grimace, and knew that he would do whatever he could to protect her. I also knew that this would be very dangerous for him, but that Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle would all do exactly the same. _

_When we came home, all of our guests were already back. Carlisle claimed our attention by clearing his throat. _

_"We have something to discuss. There is a great possibility, that we are going to win this fight. If we do, and the Volturi are gone," He flinched. ‚"then there will have to come a new force to keep the law, and punish those who cross it. Is anybody interested in this job?" Jasper unthinkingly sent a wave of disgust through the room, which made everyone unwilling at once. _

_I shot a loving look toward him, and he controlled himself again. Carlisle said: "I think it is clear our family isn't, and this includes the Denalis too, doesn't it?" "Of course it does!" Tanya said at once. "We don't want anybody to reign over us, let alone reign over someone ourselves!" "We are happy with the way our lives are now, and we don't want to change anything." Carmen added. _

_"The same goes for us." "And us." Siobhan and Benjamin said. "And we love our lives in the rainforest, we don't want to spend our time travelling and punishing." Zafrina said. "I can't bear violence, even to those who broke the law." Little Jin said in a small voice. "Yes." All the nomads murmured in agreement. "So it seems we have to come up with a new plan." Carlisle spoke again. _

_Edward said: "I think Marcus is well up to the job. He isn't interested in Aro's search for power and collecting of gifted vampires, but he wants to help keep the law. I think we could let him survive. If we don't fight him, he won't fight us. And if he would try to fight us, we can kill him belatedly. We can ask him what he needs, and help to search for vampires that are willing to reign with him. This all has to happen really quickly, because otherwise the vampire world will go out of control and our secret will be quickly exposed."_

_"Is something wrong, Carlisle?" Jasper asked. "I just don't like the thought of killing them all. It isn't the guard's fault that Aro is a collector that loves his power. Chelsea makes them want to fight for him." "Chelsea" Edward breathed. " If there's a way to take Chelsea out of the game, the whole guard will fall into pieces. But how? Chelsea, after all, is there because she really chooses to be there." And with that, the discussion ended. A month passsed, and nothing happened. We trained, planned, hunted and, well, just prepared. _

_Then, out of nowhere, I had a vision. I saw a foreign vampire heading this way. She was very tall, with coal black hair and big crimson eyes. I immediately warned the others. And, sure enough, we heard someone running through the forest. Then she slowed down. We heard a knock on the door. Carlisle went to answer it. He brought the woman to us. Eleazar gasped. I wanted to look what gift she had, but thanks to the wolves I couldn't see a thing. _

_"I am Nico." She introduced herself. "I've heard the Volturi are going to fight you, just because they are afraid you will try to overthrow them. I've heard enough about you to tell that you would never do such a thing. That's why I want to stand with you. I have a gift that can be of use. When I use it on you, you suddenly realize what you are doing and why you are doing that, and suddenly everything you've been lying about to yourself becomes crystal-clear so there's really no way around the truth. I call it a mirror, because I mirror you to yourself how you really are." So that was why Eleazar had gasped. _

_"It's really great you're willing to fight with us. Could you do us a favor? Please don't hunt in this region. You can borrow our cars to go somewhere further away." "Of course I will do that." Nico immediately replied. _

_Suddenly Edward said: "Chelsea! If you'd use your gift on Chelsea, there would surely be something that would make her stop wanting to belong to the Volturi and she would stop tying them to each other, which would cause a lot of chaos. And if you would use it then on all guard members, they would realize that they aren't working for the greater good anymore and just attacking an innocent family._

"_It is very possible that there's something Chelsea doesn't know about herself that will make her stop feeling bond to the Volturi. After all, nobody except for Aro knows how she joined them. That's not suspicious in the first place; most of the stories about how members of the guard joined the Volturi aren't publicly known. _

_But Chelsea is there because she really chose to, and nobody strengthened her bond with them. Knowing Aro, the reason she chose to join them can be based on a lie. After all, he killed his own sister so Marcus would stay with him, and lied about it to Marcus. But there's really no way around killing Caius and Aro." _

_"Yes, that's a great idea indeed. I´ve been suspicious of something like this when I lived with them. But I don't know how to kill Caius and Aro. I hope it'll just work out. But about the mirror, Nico, would you mind trying that?" Carlisle said. "Yes, of course I can try." She said. Tanya added: "If it doesn't work, we'll just have to try something else, and if there's no other way we will have to kill Chelsea." Carlisle grimaced at her last sentence. _

_The next month passed quickly. We continued doing what we did before Nico had arrived, until our time was gone. I knew the exact moment they would come, so we didn't need to wait in the clearing. We would go to exactly the same clearing as we were the first time we met James, Laurent and Victoria, where we fought against Victoria's newborns and where we had met the Volturi last time. _

_The day they came, we were all prepared in a long line. The day before we had hunted until our eyes were the lightest golden or the brightest crimson. When the Volturi came, it looked exactly like my vision. There were more cloaks than the last time, and close to the blackest three cloaks in the middle, were now four small almost black cloaks instead of two. As soon as they entered the clearing, the whole guard simultaneously slowed to a halt. _

_Aro walked a few steps forward, until he stood right behind the new cloaks, and put his hands on their shoulders. "Ah." He spoke in his crackling voice. I see you noticed my new additions. See the very gifted twins from France, this are Sarah and Juliette! Together able to control your body and mind." We just stared at him in horror. Bella´s gift would protect our minds, but she couldn't help anything that went outside of the mind. One of the girls could make us stand like statues while the Volturi burned us. __This was something we hadn't expected. _


	3. frozen

_Chapter three_

_I saw the taller of the two girls prepare herself, so I guessed she was the one that could control bodies. Suddenly I stood straight, and felt like I couldn't move at all. Then, just as suddenly, it was gone. I saw confusion on every face in the clearing, except Edward's, Romeo's, Juliette's and Sarah's. Edward's face was reigned by disbelief, and the others looked like…like they had just found true love. _

_I heard Edward whisper to Bella: "Shield the girls." And then, it was the Volturi standing like they were frozen. The girls ran toward us, Juliette straight into Romeo's arms. At the moment they reached us, the Volturi could move again. Aro growled. It was the first time we saw him lose his temper. It seemed like he had relied on his new additions, and not just a bit. _

"_It's your turn now." Carlisle whispered to Nico. She nodded. I saw Chelsea's eyes glaze over. We had to keep the Volturi from noticing, and so we let Joachym shoot fire at them, that flew everywhere around them and was almost touching them. After doing this for several minutes, Chelsea got her sight back. As soon as she realized what had happened, she turned to Aro. _

"_I've been loyal to you, I've worked for you, because I thought, as you told me, that my child was stolen by vampires, and that I couldn't do anything against them as a human, and so you offered to change me and help me in my search for the coven that stole my child. I immediately accepted this offer, and when I was changed you took me to your guard and had your tracker track the coven. When we came there, you read their thoughts, and told me my child was already dead. But you helped me to avenge him, and for that I was so grateful I offered to stay with you, belong with your guard and serve you as my master. But you've been manipulating me. How?" Aro just stared at her like she was crazy. I had an idea. _

"_Make him answer that!" I told Sarah. She did as I said. "It was all set up.." Aro begun. "We discovered you when you were already pregnant, and knew you would be very gifted. However, we saw you would never belong to us willingly, you were too tied to your family. And so we had to make a plan. _

"_In the end, we decided to kill your child, and say it was kidnapped by other vampires. I offered to change you and avenge your child by decimating the coven we accused of stealing your child. We tracked the down, and I pretended to read their thoughts and said I saw they had already killed the child, and then we helped you to avenge him. You were very grateful, and offered to serve me. I was delighted, and delight turned into happiness as we discovered your very powerful gift, that was better than I could have hoped for."_

_ Chelsea growled: "You killed my child!" And with that, she ran to our side. I knew she had stopped bonding them together. Our plan was going well so far. "The guard!" Edward whispered to Nico. At once, the whole guard lost their sight. "When the mirror stops working, we have to go for Caius and Aro. They won't stop us, once they've seen they've been manipulated by Aro through Chelsea. Who takes who?" Jasper whispered. _

"_I will take Caius, together with Kate". Tanya whispered back whilst Kate nodded in agreement. "I will take Aro," Chelsea whispered. "and who wants to help me can help me." "We want to avenge our coven," Stefan whispered "at least a bit." Vladimir added. "That's settled, then. We don't want to risk losing anyone, so could you make them stand?" Carlisle asked Juliette. "Of course I can do that." She whispered back. _

_The guard got their sight back, and we took it as our cue to take out Caius and Aro. It was all very quick, in no time there was a small heap of what had once been two admired law keepers. Joachym set the heap on fire, and the air was filled with thick, mind fogging purple smoke. _

"_Don't be afraid." Carlisle spoke to the guard. "We won't hurt you, because we know you didn't have your free will anymore and it wasn't your decision to attack us. What you have realized now, is something we know a while longer. _

"_Aro collected gifted vampires. He was jealous, because our family has some gifted vampires he wanted. Also, he was afraid we would try to overthrow him. However, this has never been our intention. We just want to live with our family. The next thing I'm going to say, has something to do with that. _

_Now that you've lost Chelsea, you don't feel so bonded to each other anymore. If you stop working together, the whole vampire world will get out of control. This is why you have to stay together. It will be harder to cooperate, but you have to try. For our world, that you have made as peaceful as it is now. Your centuries of work shouldn't be lost just because you have lost two of your masters. They were just searching for power. One master will be enough to keep our world peaceful and keep us from exposure. Will you stay the respected Volturi guard?" _

"_Yes we will." Was what it came down to, but they didn't respond as a whole anymore, it was each for themselves, a lot of separate "Yes." "Marcus, will you stay the master of the respected Volturi, now truthfully just law keepers again?" "Yes, I will." Marcus answered in his dead bored voice. _

"_I suppose it would be best if you went back to Volterra now, to get things settled a bit." Marcus nodded in agreement, and they turned around and walked away in the same direction they had come. I ran toward Jasper, and kissed him with all the passion I had. Next to us, Romeo and Juliette were kissing. Rosalie and Emmett looked like they were exploding with passion, and Edward and Bella ended their kiss so they could hug Renesmee. Jacob joined them in a group hug, and soon enough our whole family stood there pressed onto each other. _

_The Romanians wore huge grins, they had seemed to enjoy ripping Aro apart, and had finally satisfied their vendetta against the Volturi. Carlisle said: "Thank you all for your help, especially Nico, without whom this could never have succeeded. We are freed from our terror. The Volturi aren't going to come back anymore. You can stay with us as long as you want, but of course are free to leave if you want to." He introduced everyone to Sarah and Juliette. I saw that Sarah's eyes lingered a couple of seconds longer on Sebastian's face, and realized the French sisters had found their mates on the same day. _

_We ran to our house, and Bella and Edward insisted Renesmee had to come to their cottage with them. Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri each hugged Renesmee goodbye, and said they couldn't be away from their rainforest any longer. Huilen and Nahuel went with them, the Romanians departed at the same time, and the Irish left not long after. _

_Maggie was sorry to go again, but Siobhan took her hand, and together they left. Peter and Charlotte chatted with Jasper a while, and Benjamin and Tia hugged Sebastian goodbye, who, together with Sarah, Juliette and Romeo and Jin and Joachym, who were surprisingly holding hands, chose to stay with us for a while, to try to become vegetarians. _

_Our Alaskan cousins left last, saying we had to visit really, really soon. We promised them that, and when they were gone, we all left for our room, leaving our guests downstairs to chat. They were all really cute couples, and I laughed a bit at the coincidence that brought Romeo together with Juliette. Jin and Joachym seemed both totally different, like fire and water, but somehow they just fit together. And for Sebastian and Sarah, well they just belonged together. This day belonged to love._


	4. Jealousy

_Chapter four_

_After that, everything was peaceful. Our guest were adjusting to the vegetarian diet, and though they were having a hard time, they did well. A few weeks after the confrontation with the Volturi we moved to Alaska, so we could all start at the University of Alaska. Renesmee had been home-schooled until then, so this would be a totally new experience for her. _

_We helped Esme to build a cottage for Renesmee and Jacob, close to our house were we lived with Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme lived a bit farther, next to Bella and Edward who had a cottage. Our house was a two bedroom house with one main room, because we were at Carlisle and Esme's place all day anyway. _

_The cottage was grander than Edward and Bella's, but not really that much. I was doing the closet, and I knew that Renesmee, who luckily had inherited my fashion sense, would appreciate it a lot more than Bella. We combined the colours of the main house back in Forks and Bella and Edward's cottage. _

_We lived in the forest close to town, so we still had a place where we didn't have to hide, and at the same time had our food close. The new couples shared a big house a few kilometres away in the middle of the forest, they weren't going to school with us, because they didn't have enough control yet. _

_We had our story memorized. We were Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. Emmett and me were Esme's niece and nephew, whose parents died in a car crash when we were two and three years old. We had been with her from then on, and had inherited her last name Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins, and Carlisle was their half-brother who hadn't known they existed until their parents died four years ago, and he had been their only family, so he had adopted them. _

_Bella and Edward Swan, and Renesmee and Jacob Black, were married couples and old family friends, to explain why we would be hanging out together so much. Everyone wanted to be with Renesmee the first time she went to college, and so our story was a bit strange. _

_Bella was finally going to college too, and she was going to study biology, as she originally wanted. Rosalie was going to study medicine to update Carlisle, and Jacob veterinary medicine, so Carlisle could learn that too. Emmett, with his fantasy, was going to study Indian legends, and Renesmee and Edward both literature, although Renesmee was going to study American literature, and Edward English literature. I was separated from Jasper, who wanted to study American history, and I was going to study fashion design, for the hundredth time. _

_The first day at our new college, we drove separate cars, and we took Rose's convertible. It wouldn't stand out that much in here. At school we quickly found the others, and together we walked to campus. Then we all took off to separate buildings for our first class, saying we would see each other at lunch. _

_Class was boring. I knew everything the teacher said and a lot more, gained from universities all over the world. The teacher asked me a few questions, that I answered without difficulty. While I answered, the whole class looked at me at the back of the class, and I saw the boys gawk at me. As soon as class was over, a boy with blue eyes and spiky brown hair, looking a bit like Mike Newton, walked over to me. _

"_Hey, I'm Ted . I wondered if you would sit with me at lunch?" "I'm sorry, but I will sit with my friends, and besides, I already have a boyfriend." His face fell slightly, but he seemed like he wouldn't give up. That was too bad. "Another time, then." He said, and with that, he walked away. _

_A bit farther into campus, I saw a group of boys standing around someone. I already knew who that someone was. Rosalie, of course. As soon as Emmett saw it, too, he walked over to her, right through the group, and kissed Rosalie. He then turned, and his expression was such that all the boys immediately ran away. _

_The three of us then walked over to the cafeteria, were we got some food that we wouldn't be eating anyway. We saw Edward and Renesmee sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, motioning us to come. A few minutes later, Bella, Jacob and Jasper came. Jasper looked slightly sick, and I realized Edward, too, looked tortured by the thoughts of the people around us, until Bella threw her shield around him. I, too, wanted to protect Jasper, and so I sent him all the love I could manage, so he could fix on that instead of the emotions of the teenagers around us._

_Renesmee then started to tell us about her morning. "I love college! Most of the children in my class are really friendly, and there's a girl, Ayesha, that seems really great. I think we will be great friends. The boys are a little annoying, though. They gawked at me the whole lesson, and after class, one even dared to ask me out, and so I showed him my ring." Emmett was howling with laughter, and Jacob growled: "Who?" "Jake, calm down. It's just a teenage boy, you can't blame him for that." Bella said. "Okay, I know." "You know, I'm not finished yet." Renesmee said annoyed. _

"_It's all really interesting. But the teacher gave us a lot of homework, and a lot to study." "The studying will be no problem for you, you read much faster than humans do and you remember everything you read. And for the homework, well, we all will help you." Edward said reassuringly. We put our lunch trays away, and walked of to class again. _

_When we came home, we all went to the main house to make homework. The questions were so easy everyone but Bella and Renesmee was done in about fifteen minutes, and so we helped them all. I thought it must have looked very funny, all of us bent over two books. Bella was done before Renesmee was, although she didn't have the knowledge we had from all the times we went to college, she still had the speed of a vampire. When Renesmee was done too, we chose to just hang out a bit and watch TV. _

_The next day we stepped out of the car at the parking lot, and walked to school. I instantly knew something was wrong. Renesmee was holding her breath. Edward stared at her in shock. My quick brain immediately knew what was wrong. Renesmee had come across her singer. _


	5. La tua cantante

_Chapter 5_

_We hadn't known this was even possible. We turned around and drove off again to have a family meeting. Edward called Carlisle, who immediately came home from his work. We all went to sit at the kitchen table. Edward explained everything to Carlisle and Esme. _

"_It isn't exactly the same for her as for us though." he added. "Renesmee usually has no problem with not killing humans, but now she actually wants him. It smells to her like a human's blood that just smells better than the others' blood smells to us. It is nowhere near as strong as Bella's blood was to me. Nevertheless, this is something Renesmee isn't used to. How do you feel? Except from the burn, of course." _

"_I don't know. I'm pretty sure I can handle it, but I don't want to risk anything. As long as he won't be in the same class as I am, it will be okay." _

"_I read his mind, and, well, the problem is, he is in the same class." Edward said gently. _

"_Oh,." we all said. _

"_Well, if I just stay out of his way, I think I can handle it, and otherwise I'll just go home. I am sure I leave in time." Renesmee resolved. It was clear on her face that she was determined to show us she was strong enough. _

"_Okay, that sounds reasonable." Carlisle said. "You should probably all stay home today, though. It isn't like the rest of you're going to miss anything." He added jokingly. I looked into the future to see what Bella and Renesmee's classes would be about today, and we home-schooled them, occasionally adding things the teacher didn't say but we knew. After everyone made the homework I saw we would get, we went home to prepare ourselves for the next day. _

_The next morning when we were in the ca on our way to school, Edward asked Renesmee: "Are you sure?"_

"_I am." She answered firmly. We got out of the car, and gathered around Renesmee protectively in a weird formation. Like that, we walked to her building. We led Renesmee to her classroom, and then ran at our fastest human speed to our own buildings. _

_I looked into my future, and saw the teacher wasn't going to ask me anything anytime soon, and so my thoughts drifted to Renesmee, and how she was doing. When the class was over, I was the first to get up. I raced toward her building. It seemed her class had to stay longer, and so I waited for her to get out. In a minute, I was surrounded by my siblings. Edward started to fill us in on Renesmee's morning._

"_Everything was okay. The boy walked into the class, and sat down at the other side of the room. But when he properly looked at her, he kept looking back. Renesmee is worried he'll try to introduce himself. She doesn't know if she will be able to handle him being so close to her." At the moment he was done, Renesmee ran out of the door, full-speed, with her face panic-stricken. _

_We immediately surrounded her, so the boy wouldn't come over to her, and Emmett said: "We have to go home. You have to change classes so you aren't in the same class as he is." _

"_No, I can handle this." she said. _

"_But Ness, look at you. You look like you're going to burst into tears any moment. You don't have to do this to yourself, you know." Rose tried to talk some sense into her. But Nessie stubbornly kept saying she could handle this, until we agreed she could try it until the end of the week. _

_When I was back in my class again, I had a vision of Edward leaving his class. I quickly excused myself, saying I had a headache and needed to get some Tylenol. I walked, well for a human ran, to Renesmee's building. Edward stood there with his hand on the doorknob. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked him. _

"_The boy seems attracted to her. He went to sit next to her. I don't know if she can handle this, but we have to let her try. If she succeeds, it could be easier from now on," he answered. _

_Suddenly he gasped, and immediately opened the door. "I have to speak to Renesmee," he said. The tone of his voice was so full of authority the teacher immediately said: "Yes, of course you can." _

_Once we were outside of the building, Edward started to speak. "You have to tell him you don't want him to sit next to you." _

_Renesmee opened her mouth to speak, but Edward cut her off. "No, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you really can't handle this. I listened to your thoughts, and it's just a risk we can't take. I know you can handle being in the same room with him, but not being so close to him." _

"_Okay, I get it, I get it." She said rolling her eyes. _

_We couldn't go back to our lessons anymore, so we just collected our siblings and went home to the new routine of homework and learning for Bella and Renesmee. The next day seemed to go well, Renesmee went to sit next to Ayesha, so the boy, who was called Kai (Renesmee had told us) couldn't sit next to her. But when we went to the cafeteria, he sat down at the table next to our table, and looked at Nessie the whole time. When we got up, he walked over to her and said he would walk to class with her. She quickly excused herself and went into the girls' restroom. He waited for her, but she stayed there until he went to class with a sigh. _

_This was going so wrong, and the fact that I couldn't see her future wasn't helpful. With Edward, I was at least able to get him out of the class if he came too close to killing Bella. Of course, Edward could always read Renesmee's thoughts, but the decision could be made outside of the mind. The whole lesson I was on the lookout in case Edward was going to give me some sign, so it almost caught me off guard when the teacher asked me something. _

_I didn't hear his question, so I used my gift. I saw that if I didn't answer, he would ask Sasha, a smart girl with curly brown hair. She answered him right, and so I said the thing she would've answered. _

_After school, we decided to go hunting, and our new friends who lived with us tagged along. Jin and Joachym had become their leaders. Renesmee had to hunt a bit more frequently, because of her singer. I watched everyone attack a herd of elk. Jacob was wild like a bear, and so was Emmett. They both were totally covered in blood. Everyone else stayed completely clean. I watched my Jasper as he sprang at the animal. _

_I would never get used to his way of hunting. Graceful, with the body of a soldier, and he was so fast the animal lay still in his hands in seconds. He met my eyes then, and smiled at me. "Aren't you thirsty?" he asked me._

"_A bit. I was just watching you hunt." I told him. I took his face in my hands, and said: "My soldier." He then kissed me, in his sweet, most Jasperey way. _

"_Well, I can share." And with that, he handed me the half-drained elk he had just caught. _

_I gratefully drank it. When we were done with our homework, we decided to have a games night with Jin, Joachym and their coven. We went to a game shop to buy the newest games, we were tired of all the classics because we had already played them hundreds of times. One of the games we bought was "Who drank her blood?". It was about a girl who was killed by a vampire, and based on clues that we got during the game we had to find who did it. We quickly replaced the names of the suspected murderers with our own names, and had lots of fun. _


	6. Southern horror

_Chapter six_

_After we grew tired of playing games, we decided to watch CNN. The newsman said: " In South America, the number of unexplained disappearances and murders is growing quickly. The conditions are similar to those in Seattle eight years ago, only then it was just one city, and now it covers the whole Southern continent, from Mexico to Chili." _

"_Why haven't the Volturi stepped in yet?" Romeo said. _

"_We don't know. This is the kind of thing they usually quickly get rid of." Carlisle said. _

"_It have to be armies of newborns." Jasper said, with a disgusted look on his face. "The humans have figured it out too, well, in the sense that they have made the connection with Seattle." _

"_Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. _

"_Yes, I am. This is what it was like during the time I was in such an army myself, only the humans didn't notice it back then, thanks to our fear of the Volturi." _

"_What do we do?" Renesmee asked in a small voice. _

"_I don't know." Edward answered. "We can't sort it out ourselves, we're not strong enough, and there aren't enough of us. We have to wait, maybe the Volturi will step in." _

"_But if they don't?" Joachym asked. _

"_Then we'll just have to come up with another plan." Carlisle answered. _

_The rest of the week went by quickly. The boy kept following Renesmee, but she was starting to adjust. Saturday morning, Carlisle showed us the newspaper. Things were getting worse in the South. The number of victims was almost twice as big as it was last week. Carlisle frowned. _

"_This is getting out of hand. We can't step in, though. We aren't strong enough and there aren't enough of us, I know. But what can we do?" _

"_We'd better sort out how this could happen, so we can try to change it." Edward said. _

"_Do you think it's because the guard doesn't have Chelsea anymore?" Jin asked. _

"_That's possible." Edward answered. "If they aren't bonded as strongly, they can stand against Marcus when he tries to tell them what they have to do. Maybe we have to go to Italy to help Marcus." _

_Carlisle looked reluctant. "It isn't our job. As long as they don't threaten our family there's no reason to step in, and I doubt that we can do anything. I don't want to reign." Only now I truly realized how averse he was to this kind of thing. _

"_But just think of all those innocent humans! It's just so horrible!" Esme said in horror. "They get killed or changed, so an army can fight over the humans in a city! It's so stupid! They do it so they have a city where they can feed whilst humans don't notice them, but by trying to reach this the humans notice anyway, so really, what's the point?" She was right, it did sound very stupid and useless. _

"_I know, honey, I know." Carlisle said, trying to soothe her. "But there's no point in getting ourselves killed by the Volturi." He was right, and we all knew it, but I still couldn't get the image of all the dead humans out of my head. As the next week went by, things were still getting worse and worse. It had reached the North now, and there were things going on in Europe, Asia and Africa too. We didn't know why, and what we could do. Carlisle was decided, we wouldn't actually do anything until there would be danger to us. We watched Esme's eyes widen in horror whenever she watched the news. We had to know what was going on, so we could somehow put an end to this. _

_On CNN, they discussed all sorts of possible reasons, from serial killers to vendetta among gangs. Edward decided to do some research on the internet. Half an hour later, he told us to come over to him. He showed us a news-site. I read the headline. It said: "Villages in Europe totally decimated." I gasped. _

"_It have to be immortal children!" Jasper said. "What is going on?! Why are the Volturi allowing this?" _

"_And why are people creating them?" Carlisle added in a whisper full of horror. Esme was so shocked she didn't move. "But I remain with what I said before, it isn't our business. There's no danger to us." _

"_Yet." Jasper added grimly. We all new that it couldn't stay like that. Besides, if humans would discover our secret, we would be in grave danger too. Jasper and me took Rosalie and Emmett back to our home. We wanted to discuss things without Carlisle, so we could speak openly, without having to think whether it wouldn't upset him. Jasper was the first to break the silence. _

"_So, what do we do? I know Carlisle sticks to doing nothing until we are in danger, but I think it would be too late then."_

"_I agree!" Emmett boomed. _

"_But what can the four of us do? We can't put a halt to things together with the others, let alone just the four of us." Rosalie added, rolling her eyes. _

"_Well, if we think of arguments that are good enough, maybe we could reason with Carlisle." Jasper said, but it sounded more like a question. We all quickly agreed. _

"_Let's go to the meat-addicted first!" Emmett enthusiastically agreed. _

_Meat-addicted was his nickname for our neighbouring coven, because they had a hard time adjusting to our "vegetarian" diet. Like humans who decided to go vegetarian but miss the meat, they still missed drinking human blood. They were the most likely to agree with us, but they were so close to Edward and Bella's home they would probably hear it too, so we agreed to invite everyone except Esme and Carlisle. _

_Jasper quickly explained everything to the others, and they, somewhat reluctantly when it came to Edward and Bella, all agreed with us. We started thinking of arguments that were most likely to get Carlisle to agree with us. _

_We counted a lot on Esme's horror when it came to all the innocent human lives lost. _

_In the end, we settled for: "think about all those innocent humans, that get killed, and that we can put a halt on things if we want to" , "if we get our friends to help us, we can surely handle this without anybody getting hurt, think about all our gifts, especially Sarah's and Juliette's" , "Edward could separate all the innocent ones from the guilty ones" and the most effective one, we hoped: "once we're in real danger, it will be too late, so we'd better put a halt on things before this can happen" Edward was to say the arguments, because he knew from their minds which one would be the most useful at what moment. _

_We ran to the main house. There were so many of us that some had to sit on the floor. Carlisle and Esme entered the room, not surprised to find us here, due to their supersensitive hearing. _

"_So, what brings you all here?" Carlisle asked. We hadn't been planning anything he knew of, and so he was curious. _

"_Well, we have something to discuss." Edward said. _

"_And what might that be, my son?" _

"_We all know you don't want to step in." Carlisle started to interrupt him, but Edward cut him off. _

"_Wait. We want to tell you some things first." He started straight away with our most important argument. I saw Carlisle's face twist in understanding, but it was still clear he didn't approve. I looked into the future. At the beginning, there was no chance we would step in. I saw that he now considered it, at least. Edward started to play at Esme's feelings. _

_She was torn, I knew, between how anxious she was for something to happen to someone in our family, and how she regretted all those innocent humans getting killed because of others of our kind. That was when Edward quickly came with the argument of friends. Carlisle's face still had a disagreeing expression, but he started to really consider it. Edward then told them he would be able to separate the guilty ones from the innocent ones, because we all knew Carlisle didn't want to kill anyone unnecessarily. _

_After he was done, Carlisle sent us all of with an "I will consider it." We all knew we weren't there yet, but it was at least something. Suddenly, I looked into our future, and it just disappeared after six o'clock in the evening. I knew this wasn't because of Jacob or Nessie, I had learnt to look around them if I really concentrated. _

"_Half past five at the main house!" I shouted back at everyone, running into the forest with Jasper. After I explained everything to him, we decided to go for a quick hunt. Five-thirty exactly we were all gathered in the dining room in the main house. I told everyone why we all were here. _

"_Maybe it is the pack coming to visit us." Rose suggested. _

"_I don't thinks so. I still can't see La Push." _

"_Maybe they split up." She stuck to her theory. _

_I unwillingly agreed, still doubting it. Finally, we heard someone running through the forest. They stopped on the front porch, and knocked on the door. We all walked over to them. Carlisle opened the door. There were two of them, one boy and one girl. I immediately recognized the boy._


	7. Old friend

_Chapter seven _

_It was Nahuel. The girl next to him looked just like him. Her hair had the same colour, and they were roughly the same height. Maybe she was his sister, occurred to me. But why were they here and what had they done to erase my whole schedule so I couldn't see anything, nowhere in the future?_

_ Just then, it hit me: something was wrong. Their faces were identical masks of horror. I heard Edward gasp, and realized there was something very, very bad going on. I became impatient. Weren't they going to tell the rest of us what was wrong? Edward laughed humourlessly at my thought:. "I think it'll best if we all go to the dining room so you can explain to the rest of us what's going on." They nodded, and we all followed Edward into the room. They sat down on the couch._

_ "You all know me," Nahuel began. "This is my sister Selena. A few weeks ago she witnessed something horrible. Ever since, she was searching for me. When she found me, I insisted we'd find Nessie. My sister will tell you her story. Speak, sister."_

"_One and a half month ago, I lived in the rainforests of South America, together with my father Joham, and sisters Maysun and Jennifer. We lived peacefully. Until Jane came. I was out hunting that day, and when I came back and saw what was happening, I stayed hidden. Jane had only a few members of the guard with her: her brother, Felix, Demetri and Renata. She started telling us why she had come. _

"_She said: "After your little brother's precious friends killed my two only true masters, they left me with Marcus. Chelsea decided to step out, and without her help, it was difficult for him to keep us under control. For a short while, he managed. But then, we started arguing. The consequences were that soon the South of America was out of control, with newborn armies warring all over the continent, and not long after, people realized we were inactive, and so they started creating immortal children in Europe. Marcus didn't know what to do with us. I did. I overthrew him, keeping only really faithful members of the guard. I will soon start collecting other members who can be trusted, but in the meantime, I'm cleaning up some minor problems. _

"_My old master, Aro, was planning to come and kill you. I will do as he wanted. But not before you've gotten the pain you deserve," she said with an evil smile. And with that, my father felt to the ground, screaming in pain. My sisters both immediately attacked. Before Jane's Volturi had any chance to stop them, they killed Alec. Jane was so mad she tortured everyone to death. I fled before they could notice me, and I came to Nahuel to warn him. Jane will come after every hybrid, so that includes your Renesmee. That was why Nahuel insisted we should find you. It took us quite some time, though. I think Jane will be coming after you, and it probably won't take her much longer to come here. The question is, what do you want to do about it?" _

_It was Carlisle who answered her: "We decided not to step in unless our family was in danger. Now our family is in danger, so we will step in. We won't allow anything to happen to Renesmee. I'm sure we can fight of Jane's little guard. The only problem will be Renata." _

"_I will take her out!" Bella said. "My shield will annihilate her shield." _

"_No, no, no." Edward said. "I'll take Renata myself! You just project your shield on us, and we'll be fine. " _

"_I'll take Jane!" Jacob said. Of course, if someone wanted Renesmee dead, Jacob would make that person dead._

"_Give me that Felix guy!" Emmett boomed. _

"_Which means I'll take Demetri." Jasper said._

_I was worried about my husband, even though I knew it was silly. A after all, he had won so many battles before I even knew him, but still. I loved him. _

_The surrounding forest was fine with us for the battle, hopefully it wouldn't be much of a battle anyway. Rose and Esme were going to stay behind with Renesmee, we couldn't risk anything when it came to her. Nahuel and Serena were going to fight with us, they wanted to avenge their sisters, and in Serena's case their father too. _

_We still had to go to school. Serena and Nahuel were interested, they had never gone to school. They learned with Bella and Renesmee, and made homework with us. We hunted with them, and for once they had to hunt animals instead of humans. _

_On the last day of the week, Renesmee went hunting by herself. I was looking at her singer's future, I usually did this because I needed to know if something was about to happen. Suddenly, I saw his future disappear. I called Edward and Bella, and we ran at full speed in the direction Renesmee's scent led us. _

_When we found her, she was only metres away from the boy. He had seen her, and stared at the four of us, horrified. Bella and I yanked her in the opposite direction, and ran with her to the house. Edward stayed to come up with some lie to tell the boy. _

_Renesmee was sobbing in Bella's arms. "I-I almost k-k-killed that boy!" She stuttered. _

"_Sweetheart, it's okay now." Bella tried to soothe her. _

"_N-no it's not!" Nessie insisted. _

"_You didn't kill him. Everything will be fine. You know how many times your dad almost killed me?" _

"_But your b-blood was much stronger to him!" _

"_It was something stronger than he was used to, and this blood is something you're not used to. That makes it equally difficult." We all knew it didn't, because if Edward had come across Bella on one of his hunting trips, there would have been no chance he wouldn't have killed her. _

_Back home, Bella suggested to speak to Nahuel and Selena about whether they had ever encountered their " singer". Renesmee agreed, and went to speak with them. _

_When Edward came home, we spoke about the story he had told Kai, so we would all be familiar with it. He told him that Renesmee had a strange illness that caused her to get attacks, and when she had one of those she might attack the closest person. He said she usually was okay, but that sometimes she had to stay away from school for a few days, and that we could control her but that she had escaped from us today. _


	8. Nervous

_Chapter eight_

_ A week went by, and we were starting to get a bit edgy. Was Jane even coming after us? And if she was, what was she doing that would take her so much time? In school, we were jumpy, and always on our guard. People started to notice something was wrong. Renesmee wasn't hanging out with her friends so much anymore, but they were still following her around. Luckily, Kai had stayed away from her since the incident, but every time he looked at Renesmee she would almost get a panic attack, thanks to her guilt. Nahuel and Selena were getting nervous too, but it would show in a different way. While we were edgy and quickly snapped, they hardly spoke to anyone. I must say it wasn't really pleasant to have them as our guests, but luckily they stayed at Esme and Carlisle's, where we, thanks to them, didn't go much lately. _

_School was over, and that meant we had to stay home for our autumn break, which would make us even more edgy and irritated. The first day, everything was so bad Carlisle and Esme decided to go to the hospital. Sunday, they stayed home, but this resulted in lectures about not misbehaving when we're in a bad mood, which had us completely sick by the end of the day. We almost wanted Jane to attack. This was so strange for Jane. Usually she attacked, and didn't wait two weeks. But, then again, what did we know about Jane? She'd lived for centuries, and most of us just for one. _

_Monday morning, Edward had us all together in front of the main house. "I have a feeling they will attack today." He said. _

"_Oh, so now you feel? I thought vampires couldn't have more than one gift." Emmett snapped. _

"_Emmett!" Esme scolded him._

"_You don't remember what I said yesterday? Well, I can repeat it again-" Carlisle began, but Edward cut him off. _

"_Yes, yes, we know, and we will behave. Now listen to me. I don't know why, but I think this might be part of Jane's strategy. She thinks we'll see her, and so she will have to make a last minute decision. But if we see her coming, we can prepare. And so she decides to go, but at the last minute changes her mind, and waits, until we feel safe and careless again. I estimate she thinks two weeks will be enough for us to feel safe again, she thinks us overconfident enough for that. Which is why she will come today." I thought about that for a while. He might be right. At least it sounded like Jane. The faces around me looked amusing. Changing from disbelief to finally settle on a look of acceptance. "So, what do you think?" Edward asked jokingly, triumph clear on his face. As if he had to ask.. _

"_You might be right, son." Carlisle spoke for us all. "Well, let's be prepared, and expect her to come so she won't catch us of guard." We nodded in agreement. We scattered around the house. I sat on Jaspers lap, playing with his hair, while he read some book about the Civil War. _

"_Whoa, sweetheart, there's a battle coming?!" He said, eyebrows raised. I giggled. _

"_Sorry, forgive me, Major Whitlock." _

"_Apology accepted, ma'am." He said in his usually hidden Southern drawl. _

"_Hey, let's go into the forest." I yanked him of the couch and dragged him with me. As we ran, hand in hand, through the forest I suddenly saw something move in my peripheral vision. I stopped Jasper, and laid my finger on my lips to silence him. He gave me a 'What's going on' look, and I pointed toward the place where I saw the movement. Suddenly, I saw a black cloak. I forgot all caution, and ran toward the main house. We would have about thirty seconds until they would realize where we were. We had to be quick. _

_Jasper caught up with me in seconds, and together we raced toward the main house, the black cloaks metres away. I screamed for Edward in my thoughts, so he would come and bring the others. I heard them running through the forest, and prayed they would come in time. What had I done? I had endangered both my own and Jasper's life. I would never forgive myself if something happened to my Jasper. They were fast. Faster than we were. _

_I felt something scratch along my arm. Jasper was running in front of me. He was faster. They would get me, but not him. Please not him. With the last bit of my strength, I pushed myself toward him. It wasn't enough. I felt something grip my leg. I quickly shook it off. But it was too late already, I was sure. _

_Just when I thought they had me, my family suddenly came sprinting through the forest towards us. I turned around, face to face with Felix, until Jasper protectively jumped in front of me. I knew Bella was protecting us with her shield, because I saw Jane narrowing her eyes straight at Bella. _

"_I have something to tell you." Jane began. "Nine weeks ago, I went to punish Joham, your father." She narrowed her eyes at Selena and Nahuel. "Together with two of his hybrid daughters, he attacked us. He killed my brother! After that, I finished him and his two daughters off. But this proves the hybrids are a liability. They will turn on us eventually. Now, hand them to us." She pointed at Nahuel, Selena and Renesmee, who was standing behind Jacob. We all went to stand in front of them. _

"_We are not handing them over to you." Edward said. "They are innocent. If someone would attack your brother, you would fight him, too. They did nothing wrong, and ordinary vampires would have done just the same, if you attacked their coven. We know this is about nothing but revenge, and completely stupid revenge. They weren't even the ones who killed him! Think about it, and decide." I saw Jane's face turn from showing no emotion to a mask of pain and rage, and knew her mind was set. She would attack us. We just had to win. _

"_If you don't hand them to us, we will kill you. I speak for the law. What do you choose?" Jane asked. _

"_We are not giving them to you." Edward said, slowly emphasizing each word. "And about the law, you are breaking the law your sadistic master" He said the word with disgust "made, right now. You are attacking an innocent family." _

"_Fine." Her lips curled into a smile. "Felix, Renata, Demetri, on the count of three: Three, two, one, attack!" The next few moments happened in a blur. Jacob phased, shredding his shorts to pieces, and aimed for Jane. He tore her arm off, but she recovered quickly and smacked him in the face. He let out a cry. Emmett aimed for Felix, and they were wrestling. My torso pulled together, as I watched Jasper saunter toward Demetri, as a hunter towards his kill. _

_From the outside this would probably have been an amazing fight, centuries of experience against even more centuries of experience, but for me, it was the most horrible thing in the world. Jacob was fighting Jane, as she tried to defend herself with one arm. _

"_Edward, no!" Bella suddenly cried. Edward ran forward to help Jacob, releasing Renata. I realized he had not only accepted Jacob, during those last years, but saw him as his son now. I knew that together they would quickly end Jane, so I turned away from them to watch Emmett and Jasper. Emmett held Demetri's leg, but he kicked it, forcing him to let go. My eyes locked on Jasper. As far as I could tell, he was doing well. He tore off two of Demetri's fingers, but Demetri found a way around Jasper's arms and bit him in his chest. I decided it was time for me to step in. _

_As Jasper realized what I was doing, he growled. _

"_Alice, don't you dare!" But this momentary distraction was too much. Demetri immediately lunged for his throat. As I cried out in pain, I pushed myself forward. I felt two strong arms griping me from behind me, and I collapsed. My husband had been killed, because of me. It was all my fault, all mine. What had I done? How many times hadn't Jasper told me that I wasn't allowed to interfere in a fight, unless he said so. If only I had listened to him. _

_Suddenly, everything went black._


	9. Relief

_Chapter nine_

_The next thing I knew, I was lying on the couch in the living room of the main house. The pain came crushing down on me. I had felt the pain through the blackness, but I hadn't known why. Now, I remembered. Thanks to me, Jasper was dead. I wanted to die, too. I would persuade someone, anyone, to kill me. I didn't want this. I didn't want a life without him. As much as I loved my family, I wouldn't live without my soul, my life, my true other half. My decision had been made, and nothing would change it. I was up from the couch in a flash. In a moment, I was standing outside. I would have to escape from my family. They would try to hold me back. With a last glance at the house, I ran forward, as fast as I could. _

_I was depressed. Why did I have to interfere? I didn't listen to him, and now he was dead. I would never forgive myself. When I was dead, I would surely go to hell. A crime like this was too bad for any other punishment. It was what I deserved. I was yanked out of my thoughts by the sound of someone running behind me. I sped up. The footsteps came closer and closer. I realized it was Edward. I wouldn't stand a chance if I would try to outrun him. I would speak to him. He would understand me. He had almost himself killed because he thought Bella was dead. I dropped to my knees. He slowed down when he reached me. _

"_Alice! It's not what you think! Jasper isn't dead." He said. The words gave me hope. But it was gone as soon as it came. I had seen Demetri lunge for his throat with my own eyes. He was lying. I don't believe you! I thought towards him. _

"_Alice, believe me! He is hurt, but he survived. Come and see for yourself. If I'm lying, I won't stop you if you will still want to go away, I know how it feels. Believe me!" He urged. I gave in. It couldn't do any wrong to look, right? A minute later, we stopped in front of our house. Edward led me inside, to mine and Jasper's room. I peeked in. And sure, he was lying there. I was completely overwhelmed with such powerful joy. I was at his side in a flash. _

_He smiled at me, feeling my emotions. Suddenly, I realized what I hadn't noticed at first, so full of joy. He was lying down, and Edward had said he had been hurt. _

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" He said. And just the sound of his voice had me all happy again. I quickly controlled myself. _

"_What happened to you?" I asked him. _

"_Demetri bit me a few times, and he tore my arm and my leg off. Carlisle put them back on with a bit of venom, but he's had me lying down so everything can heal. But I think I'm allowed to hunt by now. I need some blood, I'm really thirsty." He said, and I noticed the blackness of his eyes. He had suffered so much it hurt to imagine, and was trying to be brave about it. That was really my Jasper. _

"_Well, come on, but be careful! If it hurts too much we'll go immediately back!" I told him. He took my hand, and we started running through the forest. I didn't allow him anything else than deer, and to be fair, I only drank deer myself, too. As always, I watched him hunt. When he was done, I pulled him with me into the deeper forest. A few hours later, we returned. Carlisle wanted to have a family meeting. As we all sat down around the kitchen table, he began to speak. _

"_Yesterday, we decimated what was left of the Volturi. This means there are no rulers in our world right now. That can't happen. We have to do something. Has anyone got any ideas?" _

"_Well, we can invite all your friends." Jin said. I was starting to like the girl. She was shy, but very smart. _

"_Yes, that might work." Edward said. I hated the fact he was one step ahead, and I wasn't. I hoped Nahuel and Selena would leave soon. "Jin thinks we could invite all our friends and together clean this mess up. We are really powerful, given the numbers and gifts. The South needs to be back under control. If we reorganize our world, we can look later what we can do for any longer amount of time, because I know none of you want to reign, and neither do I." _

"_I suppose that sounds reasonable." Carlisle said. "Jacob, I don't want the pack to be a part of this. It wouldn't be accepted in our world, and I'm afraid it would cause a lot of extra trouble. You understand?" _

"_Yes, I do." Jacob answered. "But if I'm not fighting, neither is Renesmee." We all quickly agreed. Renesmee muttered something unintelligible and nodded. _

"_Sweetie, you understand this is for your own safety, right?" _

"_Yes momma." I suppressed a giggle when she said momma. I suppose she really was just seven years old. _

"_Well, I think everybody can collect the same people as last time, you agree?" Carlisle said. _

"_Well, we don't want Renesmee here without us." Bella said with a glance at Edward, who nodded. "Can't Jin and Joachym's coven search for nomads?" _

"_Yes, of course we can. We don't want to separate you from Renesmee either." Joachym said. _

"_Well, let's go!" Emmett boomed. After saying goodbye to our family, we left. It was such a relief to see again! I saw we would succeed, the Irish completely agreed with us and had been thinking about interfering for a while now. I suddenly realized I had completely forgotten about Renata, caught up in today's events. _

"_Jazz, what happened to Renata?" I asked. _

"_Edward spoke to her. She promised she wouldn't do anything wrong, and so he let her go. I'm positive she won't do anything." He answered. I agreed with him. We continued to make small talk, until we reached the coast. _

_When we arrived at the place the Irish coven had been staying, they immediately came running towards us. After we explained everything, Siobhan spoke. _

"_Ahhh, yes. We've been thinking about that for a while, too. Of course we will come." I flashed a smile at her. They followed us into the water, and we swam towards the coast of Alaska__. _

_When we arrived, most of the others were already there. Just Jin and Joachym's coven was missing. When they arrived, Carlisle spoke to everyone, and explained everything. Everyone agreed with us. The most experienced fighters explained different strategies to us, and Jasper taught the others how to defeat newborn armies. Everyone hunted before we started on our journey to the South. _

_I realized this would be a long and difficult journey, and the South was just the beginning of what would come. But we were strong, and gifted, and there were a lot of us. There wasn't anything that could stop us. Was there?_


	10. Additions

_**A/N I've made a role-play for this story, it includes the real book characters, but also my characters. If you are interested, here's the link: **__** forum/roleplay-sunset/118917/**_

_Chapter ten_

_We ran in formation, running only at night, hiding in the day. In two days, we arrived in Mexico city. We tracked the scents of the newborns. When they split up, we just chose one. I was starting to get nervous. I was supposed to stay out of the fight, unless it was really necessary. I mostly was there to guide everyone by looking into the future. Bella would do the same, but with her shield. _

_Minutes later, we arrived at the first camp. We had decided to wipe them all out, nothing else would work. Carlisle didn't like it, and neither did Esme. They would be staying out of the action, too. Suddenly, I saw a boy. He was unmistakeably a newborn. He ran off, probably to warn the others. And, surely, there they were. There were twenty of them, we outnumbered them, but not by much, if you only counted the ones fighting. _

_We attacked them, Jasper in the lead. Their leaders, a pair, were trying to run off, but Emmett and Eleazar quickly disposed of them. I coached everyone. Paying attention to Jasper, I didn't notice at first that Jin, Sarah and Juliette were running off with some newborn. She was probably around the same age as they were, and very, very frightened. I understood their motivations, but they had to understand. We couldn't risk this. We would have to try to reason with them after the fight, this really wasn't the time. _

_Everything was over quickly, the heap with purple smoke the only reminder of our work. I wanted to go to the girls, but found myself suddenly heading the other direction. What were they doing? Didn't they understand how dangerous it was? I saw Romeo, Joachym and Sebastian walking around, looking for their mates, confused as to why they were heading the other direction every time they started heading in the right direction. I walked over to them at the same time as Edward. _

"_They went off with one of the newborn girls, and they are currently making us stay here." _

"_Why did they do that?" Romeo said, outraged. "Don't they know the danger they are putting themselves in?" _

"_Remember, all three of them have very strong gifts. No one can hurt them." Sebastian tried to sooth them. _

"_I think it best if we just call them and say we won't hurt the girl, and go help them." Edward said. We agreed, and Bella insisted she would go along because she could protect us from Sarah and a gift the girl might have. They let us come, and we saw the four of them sitting together on a bench. The girl seemed frightened, while the others looked like they pitied her. _

"_What's your name?" Edward asked. _

"_Nicky." She said in a small voice. _

"_We will not hurt you if you don't try to harm us." Edward said and she relaxed a bit. "However, why did you three do this? Don't you know how dangerous this was? She could have killed all of you!" _

"_No, she couldn't!" Sarah said, voice raised. "Juliette and I wouldn't let her." _

"_I would never harm anyone." Nicky said. _

"_Oh yeah? Look at your eyes! You drink human blood!" _

"_I didn't know there was another way!" She sobbed. Edward was being too hard on her. She was right, and she really looked like she felt remorse for what she did. Edward softened when he heard my thoughts. _

"_I promise I won't drink human blood anymore! Just don't hurt me, please!" The girl begged. _

"_Of course we won't hurt you, I already told you that." Edward said. "Now, come on. You need to learn our rules." _

_After we explained everything to her, she willingly agreed. I noticed she was a lot smaller than the others, probably just eleven or twelve. It was funny, Jin and Joachym were just a bit older than she was, but they had already adopted her as a daughter. The others were more like older siblings to her. _

_Sarah, Juliette and Jin refused to promise they wouldn't do this again, and their husbands grudgingly agreed, knowing there really wasn't any danger. We continued our journey through the South, cleaning up on our way. When we were almost done, we found a particularly strong coven. The girls selected two newborns, and ran away with them. _

_We had to let Joachym burn the whole coven to ashes. After this was done, we went to see the girls. Nicky had stayed a mile away, she had to stay out of the fight, but was very excited to see who her mother and sisters had picked out. On the ground next to them sat the cutest little blond-haired girl, who looked like she was only nine years old, and a girl with long, straight, blond hair, who looked about fifteen years old. Jin, Sarah and Juliette had already managed to calm them down, and they went willingly with us, both agreeing to learn to be vegetarians. _

_The older girl was called Nikki, and the younger one was called Hannah. Hannah stuck to Sarah, but more like a young girl would stick to her older, more experienced sister. It looked like Romeo and Juliette had adopted her. Everyone liked Nikki. I found out she, like me, loved shopping, and I knew we would become great friends before I even saw it. She seemed mature in other ways than the others, and while they mostly stuck to each other, she liked to hang out with me, Bella and Rosalie. Hannah and Nicky were like sisters, always together, always holding hands. But, unlike most sisters, they never argued. It was fascinating that they all were so much smaller, but still so much stronger than us. _

_When we swam to Europe to get everything back to normal there, too, they easily kept up with us, and even played around us in the sea. When we arrived, we divided into two groups. One would go to destroy the immortal children, and the other would go to Italy to start reorganizing our world. All of the newborns went to Italy, they weren't allowed to fight, and Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Sarah, Juliette, Joachym and Romeo went with them. I would go with the other ones because Jasper would go, too, and I wasn't leaving his side. We said goodbye, and started travelling to the East, while the others went more Southward. _

_Suddenly, I couldn't see our future anymore. What was this? There didn't exist any other hybrids here, did they? I looked questioningly at Edward. His brow furrowed. "Children of the moon." __He suddenly growled._


	11. children

_ And that was when I saw them. There were six of them. All very, very big. They weren't unlike the wolf pack back in Forks. The only difference: they weren't friendly. I couldn't see them, either. As I processed this, they were already running towards us. I saw Emmett crouch, and everyone followed. I was very nervous, mainly because the last time we had fought with someone, I had thought Jasper was dead. I didn't want him in danger, again. But what could I do? I already knew the answer. Nothing. I would just have to fight. _

_ The biggest one, probably the alpha, reached us before the others did. Emmett and Edward quickly disposed of him. The others, infuriated by the fact their leader was dead, growled in unison and headed straight for Edward and Emmett. My stomach curled as Jasper jumped forward to defend his brothers. The first wolf was quickly eliminated, and Romeo and Joachym got hold of another one together. He trashed, until Juliette ran forward to rip his head off. Suddenly I heard her scream. Before I could do anything, Jin and Sarah ran forward to kill the creature that had caused their sister so much pain. Together they ripped its head of, and after that ran over to their sister, concerned for her safety. _

_ I didn't catch the rest, because I suddenly noticed the wolf that was lunging for Jasper from behind. "Jasper! Behind you!" I screamed. He noticed just in time to turn and see what was happening. I ran blindingly fast towards him. Before I got there, Sebastian did, and he quickly killed the wolf. I felt so grateful toward him that I ran forward and kissed him on the cheek, before I ran forward to feel Jasper safe in my arms. Jasper turned to me, and crushed his lips to mine. _

_ We usually weren't the ones to display our affection this way, but for the moment, it didn't matter. Jasper wanted me to forget what happened as soon as possible. I wouldn't, of course. My vampire memory was a bit annoying when it came to things like this. When I finally turned away from him, all the wolves' bodies were lying dead on the ground. I sighed in relief. _

_ Jasper got hold of my hand, and we flew forward to continue our journey. I wasn't looking forward to this. We would have to kill innocent children who were turned into vampires without having any say in the matter. Jasper sensed my emotions and squeezed my hand. I smiled timidly back. _

_ A day or so later, we saw the first signs of the immortal children. A path of destruction leading through a village. The bodies were gone, probably buried. I couldn't get how the humans didn't notice this. They were fooling themselves. In the back of their minds, they knew what had happened. But they didn't allow themselves to believe the truth. They would deny it, even if it was shoved into their faces. _

_ We came to a field. And there it sat. He was the most beautiful child in existence. Black curls framed his face. He smiled sweetly at us, showing two rows of perfect teeth. I couldn't help but think of his mother. I knew how much Rosalie craved a child, and what Esme had done when she had lost hers. I knew that the parents probably had been the boys first victims. I shuddered at the thought. I suddenly felt a wave of love, coming from the depth of my heart. I wanted to hold this child. As in a daze, Jasper walked forward. The love everyone felt at the same time, had overpowered him. He couldn't help himself. I ran forward and grabbed his hand to pull him back, but he shook it off. _

_ Emmett ran forward to kill the child. Together with Edward, they dismembered the body and built a fire. The girls turned away when they threw the limbs into the fire. Edward caught the scent of the vampires which had turned the boy, and we followed the scent. We found two women who both started screaming as soon as they saw us. _

_ "You killed Valerio, didn't you?" screamed the first. _

_ "He was just a little boy!" screamed the other. _

_ "Yes, he was, **before **you turned him intoa vampire," Edward replied coolly. "There is a law, that says you aren't allowed to create an immortal child. You broke the law, and so you will be punished." _

_ Emmett and Jasper glided forward, and grabbed the women. They struggled feebly, but they were too injured to really do anything. They were quickly punished. And so it continued. We found an immortal child, killed it, and tracked the creators. They were always unprepared, and so we didn't have any real difficulties. _

_ But each time, my own longing for a child intensified, until there was nothing I wanted more. I saw the other girls reacted the same. They missed their adoptive children. I knew they were always wondering what their children were doing, and if they were safe. I knew there was no way Rosalie would allow anything to happen to them. I wanted to tell them this, but Edward stopped me: "It won't help, Alice. They know that." I nodded. _

_ Edward was looking worse. Our longing was affecting him as it was Jasper. He missed Renesmee. Jasper didn't like that I was so sad. I tried to hide my emotions, but it was simply impossible. By the third day, Jasper and Edward were suggesting we should go home, but we refused. _

_ By the end of the fortnight I was completely destructed. I kept dry-sobbing the whole time, and I could hear the other girls were, too. Jasper and Edward kept telling us we should go home, but we always retorted that it would only feel worse without our husbands. _

_ I could understand my sister now, and I pitied her a lot. I wanted my own child. Pretty, with cute dimples and smiles all the time. **You can't think that. **I kept telling myself. I had to be strong. For Edward. For Jasper. The thought of my husband was the only thing that could distract me. I was ashamed. I had self-pitied myself for too long, whilst my husband was in pain. Not physical, of course, but still. I had to apologize. _

_ I pulled him with me into the forest, out of hearing range. _

_ "I'm so sorry," I murmured. _

_ "Hey, there's no need to apologize, love." He said softly, stroking my hair. "I understand you. I want it, too. For you. For us. It's just not possible for us." _

_ "It has to be!" I wailed desperately. _

_ "I'm so sorry!" he repeated. _

_ This was all wrong. I wanted to apologize, and now he was apologizing, the gentleman he was. This was very hard for him, the fact that I wasn't my usual bright self. _

_ "No, don't you dare apologize! I'm being stupid. I've never wanted a child before, and now I'm all depressed because of the fact that I can't have one!"_

_ "Shh, it's okay. This will be over soon," he told me. _

_ I selfishly thought to myself: I want it to be over now! But I responded a little more selflessly: "I know. Don't worry about it. It will be over as soon as we get back, I promise." I said it with as much reassurance as I could muster, but I didn't really believe it myself. Something had changed, and I knew instinctively it wouldn't change back. The memories of the last two weeks would haunt me forever. Me, killing a girl with blond curls. Jasper, killing a black haired boy with two cute dimples. Me, sobbing, because I would never be the mother of such a beautiful child._


	12. democratic vampires

_**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nicky, whose birthday is today. Congratulations, Nicky! I know she would like it if you reviewed and congratulated her, so please do so! Also, This chapter will be from Rosalie's POV, so you will be up-to-date about the events in Volterra.**_

_We had just arrived in Volterra. It was a gloomy place, with no windows or mirrors I could see my reflection in. The children walked next to me, Nicky and Hannah holding Nikki's hands. I could see from their faces that they were looking up to her. When we arrived in the throne room, the smell of human blood was clear. I shuddered at the thought of all the innocent humans, children even, that were killed here. The girls were clearly thinking the same. I went to wrap my arms around Hannah. It was so great to have children around again. Nessie had grown up so quickly we didn't really get to enjoy her childhood, but they would be children forever, although they would slowly develop a bit mentally. I enjoyed having kids around so much! We would get to buy clothes for them, and give them makeovers! _

_I felt Hannah slowly relax in my arms. _

"_It's okay sweetie. Things will be different from now on." I told her. This seemed to help her relax further. "Carlisle, is it okay if we will go and pick the kids' rooms? They can't do anything to help us here." I said. _

"_Okay." He agreed. _

"_Well, let's go then! I'm sure there'll be enough fancy rooms around here." _

"_Yay!" Nikki exclaimed. I ushered the girls onto the stairs. _

"_So, do you want one of the guest rooms or the guard rooms?" I asked. _

"_Guest rooms!" Hannah and Nicky shouted in unison. _

"_Hey, let's first look what all the rooms look like." Nikki said with a little smile. And so we did. _

_We started with the guest rooms. They all looked the same, with only the number of beds in each room varying. Each room had at least one four-poster bed, a painting, and grey tinted walls. We agreed that those were boring, and decided to look at the other rooms. _

_The first one we entered, had a purple to black variation of colours, very dark, and it had one fourposter. It was bigger than the guest rooms, and with nicer decoration. The paintings were all from very famous painters, like Rembrandt. I sniffed the air. _

"_Chelsea and Afton's room." I told them. _

"_It's too dark!" Hannah complained. _

"_And boring!" Nicky added. That wasn't entirely true, the dark closets, paintings and purple patterns on the walls made sure of that. _

"_Well, let's look at the next one!" Nikki suggested. We went over to look there. It was a blue room, with mostly blue furniture. It was slightly more modern than the other one, with posters of famous rappers and artists. _

"_I take this one!" Nicky exclaimed. It was slightly more boyish than the last one. _

"_That's okay with me." Hannah said. _

"_Me, too." Nikki added. _

"_Well, that's settled then." I said. "Oh, and this was Alec's room, by the way." Nicky nodded. _

"_I thought so. He is the youngest boy of the whole guard." We went to look at the other rooms. They weren't really special. We found another blue room, which was quickly claimed by Hannah. The scent didn't match any scent I knew, so it had to be one of the other guard members. The kings' rooms were huge, and very old-fashioned. I thought Carlisle would probably like to have one of those, together with Esme. _

_We entered a red room. It was beautiful, very stylish. I had a feeling I knew whom this room had belonged to. _

"_Jane." Nikki whispered. She confirmed my suspicions. "I'd like to have this one. It's really cool. There has to be a new wardrobe, though! It's so Volturi style." She grimaced. _

"_We'll go shopping as soon as possible. We can go online shopping, since you won't be able to handle real stores just yet." I told them. I found a dark green room, and chose this one for Emmett and me. _

_We were looking at all the other rooms, just for fun. We opened the door, and inside sat a vampire woman with pitch-black eyes. She hadn't hunted for a long time, it seemed. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. After looking us over, and seeing three of us were very strong newborns, she decided to answer me. _

"_I'm Mrs. Beernink. I'm part of the Volturi guard. Marcus ordered me to guard the castle, and don't leave this room. I've been here ever since." _

"_The Volturi guard no longer exists." I replied coldly. "You can choose to join us, and become a vegetarian vampire. If you'd like to go away, you can leave. If you will try to fight us, though, we will have no choice but to kill you. Understood?" She nodded. _

"_I'd like to stay with you, and stop drinking humans. I didn't like it either." She smiled at us. It warmed up her face. I hadn't decided to trust her completely yet, but I thought she would be very nice. _

"_So, will you come downstairs with us so we can introduce you to the others?" I asked. _

"_Of course." She answered. And so we went downstairs. _

_The introduction went smoothly. Carlisle quickly accepted her. He then noticed the blackness of her eyes. _

"_I see you need to hunt." She nodded. "Shall I go accompany you?" He asked. _

"_Yes, that would be great." She answered. They went away. We decided to go online shopping. We bought lots of clothes, and very expensive ones, too, but it didn't matter. We had all the money we needed. _

_It turned out Mrs. Beernink had been a teacher when she was human, and was very good with kids. The girls liked her a lot. While we were re-organizing the vampire world, she was home-schooling the girls. They still had lots to learn. Of course, there would be plenty of time for that later, but we had to keep them busy._

_I was bored without Emmett. I usually spent the nights playing games, shopping online things like books and movies, and reading and watching movies, together with the girls and Mrs. Beernink. _

_We were trying to get something of a democratic system to rule the vampire world, but it was very difficult, and we still hadn't figured out who the real leaders would be, as we didn't want to be the leaders any longer than necessary. _

_The girls were doing so well we decided to take them to the city. We wouldn't go for long at first, just so they would get used to it. Hannah had the most trouble. Nicky and Nikki were able to go into a store and shop some clothes. Carlisle and Esme went with them, just in case. Hannah stood outside with me, waiting, because the store was too crowded for her to handle. I could see it was all she could do not to jump on the humans that were walking past us. _

_It went on like that for a while. Us planning how to get some ruling system into the vampire world, the girls being home-schooled, and spending the nights having fun. We went into town with them a couple of times, and they all got better at resisting. By the end of the month, we were thinking to put them into school. It would be good for them to spend some time with kids the same age. _

_We wouldn't enrol in highschool again, as we were too busy re-organizing the vampire world. I was wondering why the others weren't coming back. It had been weeks! _

_A week later, they finally came. I didn't notice anything but Emmett. I ran full-speed toward him, and crashed into him. He kissed me passionately. After a few minutes of embracing, I was finally able to look at the others more closely. _

_I noticed all the girls were looking very depressed. I then remembered they had been hunting the immortal children. I knew how hard it was. I had been happy they didn't need to suffer as much as I did, but from now on, they would, too. I shot Alice a sad look. _

"_We need something to cheer us up." She declared. I grinned. With Alice, it was bound to be something good, whatever it was._


	13. surprise

_**A/N This chapter will be from Nicky's point of view. For those of you who don't like POV changes, I probably will be back to Alice's point of view after this chapter, or maybe the one after that.**_

_Alice ushered us upstairs, saying the grown-ups needed to talk. I was suspicious. They always shared everything with us. I shouldn't complain, though, we had been so quickly accepted into this family, I shouldn't blame them for wanting some time without us. While we were playing a board game, which happened to be who drank her blood, a vampire game, I was thinking about my birthday. _

_It had been today, the thirtieth of October. Nobody had congratulated me, or given me presents. Of course, no one knew about it, since I hadn't told them. I hoped we would do something for Halloween tomorrow. Of course, there was no point in collecting sweets, when we couldn't eat them, but still. A party would be nice. _

_Everyone was probably too busy for something like that, though. I decided to read a book I had bought the other day. It was called Harry Potter. The backside said it was about a boy who was a wizard. It sounded fun. I started to read it, and read the first half of the book in no time. I loved it. _

_I didn't like the fact I could read so quickly, I constantly had to try new books. My vampire memory wasn't helpful, either: there was no point in reading a book more times, as I could recite it all. In the morning, Rosalie came upstairs to tell us school was cancelled today, and we weren't allowed downstairs. I wanted to know what they were doing, but she wouldn't tell me._

_I read the whole Harry Potter series, and decided to go outside to buy the movies. I jumped out of the window I had in my room, and Nikki was to cover for me. I bought the movies, and watched the first one. It was almost 8 PM when I finished watching it. Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Mrs. Beernink came upstairs, holding three bags. _

_Before I knew it, Rosalie had covered my eyes and was undressing me. _

"_Hey!" I shouted. After I was standing there in my undergarments, she slipped something over my head. It felt like a dress. Why was I wearing a dress? _

"_Rose, why are you dressing me ?" I asked her. _

"_I'm not going to tell you!" She sang. "Just keep your eyes closed! I'm going to do your makeup now!" She put all sorts of things on my face, and braided my hair. _

"_Am I allowed to open my eyes now?" I asked her. _

"_No!" She said. She led me downstairs, into a room I didn't know, judging by the directions and smell. _

"_Ready?" She said. "When I say now, you open your eyes, okay?" I nodded. "Three, two, one, now!" I opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times before I believed what I saw. _

"_Happy belated birthday!" Everyone said, and they started to sing happy birthday. We were in a room that appeared to be a dancing room, and every member of our family was there, even the wolf pack, about whom I had heard so much but I had never actually seen. _

_The room was decorated for Halloween, but there were also banners that said 'happy birthday Nicky'. If I could've cried, I would've. It was so nice of them! Alice ushered everyone over to the giant table next to the dance floor. She seated me at the head of the table. _

"_It's time for the cake now!" She squealed. _

"_Alice, we don't eat cake!" I laughed. She and Rosalie ran to what I supposed was the kitchen. First to come was Rosalie. She carried a giant chocolate cake. She put it in front of the wolves, who eyed it hungrily._

_Alice followed. I couldn't believe my eyes. She held a plate with a cake, made of plastic molds, all filled with blood that smelled like animal, but one was definitely human. The molds were all designed to be one portion, because if it had been one mold, the blood would have flowed out of it if someone tried to portion it._

_Alice divided it onto plates. _

"_Happy birthday Nicky!" She said. Everyone took this as a sign to start eating. Alice set the example by just piercing the plastic with her teeth and sucking the blood out. I bit mine. It tasted so good! I realized I had gotten the human one. I was sure no one had been killed because of it, so I didn't feel bad about it. Once I was finished draining it, I realized I had completely forgotten to look what I was wearing. _

_It was a blue dress, completely my colour, with layers that flowed on the bottom. One of the shoulderpieces was decorated with a beautiful blue flower. I realized the others wore party clothes, too. _

_The guys wore tuxes, and the girls dresses. Nikki was wearing a striking red dress, which was very short, and stuck close to her body. Hannah was wearing a cute purple one, strapless, with a matching flower in her hair. When Rosalie was walking over to a stereo installation, I realized this wasn't everything yet. I grinned. I loved dancing! _

_Rosalie grabbed a microphone. _

"_Hello everyone. Welcome at our party, a celebration of both Nicky's birthday and Halloween." She said, and everyone cheered. "Time has come for us to give her our presents, and to introduce everyone. May the odds be ever in your favour!" She finished. Presents? This was getting better all the time! _

_I was finally introduced to the wolf pack. I noticed they were all very good-looking, but in a different way than the vampires. I then looked at the boy who was introducing himself as Seth. I looked into his eyes, and I didn't look away. _

_Suddenly, I felt like a part of me that never had been whole finally was. In that moment, when he looked at me, I felt complete. Sam was saying something, until he realized we didn't hear him, so lost were we in each other. He sighed. Did he know something about this? I stopped gazing at Seth to ask him. _

"_What happened?" I said. _

"_Well, we shape-shifters, we can imprint on someone." He said. _

"_What's imprinting?" I asked him. He explained it to me. _

"_So, Seth imprinted on me?" I asked. He nodded. I didn't know what to say. I didn't mind. I knew he would love me forever, and as I was a vampire, I would love him forever, too. I didn't care about the age gap, it was a mere three years, since he was fifteen, and I s[was twelve. Sam had explained to me about the different imprint stages, depending on the imprintee's age._

_I knew I was supposed to be in the best-friend stage with him, but I knew that because I was mentally a bit older, we were in the love stage, and he was my soul mate. I didn't feel like there had to be said anything. I just continued unwrapping presents. _

_I loved them. Most were clothes, books, movies, games, makeup or jewellery. Suddenly, the music started playing. I didn't recognize the song. It was about stopping the time to be together, or something like that. I felt Seth grab my hand. "Can I have this dance?" He asked me softly. _

"_Yes." I answered. He led me onto the dance floor. I wasn't afraid, I had taken dancing lessons back home. He, too, seemed to be a very good dancer. I saw Nikki dancing with Hannah. When she caught my eye, she gave me the thumbs-up. I grinned at her. _

_After that, I only concentrated on Seth. His soft touch, as he led me over the dance floor, his dark brown eyes that seemed to be twinkling. He was watching me as I was watching him, and I didn't feel self-conscious at all. I knew he loved me. _

"_Want to sit down for a bit? I'd like a drink." He said. I nodded. I would never get tired, but I'd like to sit with him. He led me over to the small tables that were on the opposite side of the dance floor from the big table. He got himself a Coke. We talked a bit about our hobbies, and things we liked. After I told him about the Harry Potter series, we both went quiet. _

_We were moving slightly towards each other. He hesitated. I realized what he was going to do. My first kiss! I was so excited. He prolonged the moment of anticipation for a bit longer, until he finally leaned in towards me. _

_Our lips met. His felt iron hot on my cold ones, but it was still the best feeling in the world. The kiss was very sweet, just as I wanted my very first kiss to be. Too soon, it was over. He leaned away. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We held hands for a while, and after that decided to go dancing again. _

_I saw Nikki signal towards me: I want to know all about it! I nodded at her. Seth and I danced until late in the night. When he was tired, I led him to one of the guest rooms. He gave me a goodnight kiss, which left me standing at his closed door with a grin stretching over my whole face. _

_I went over to my room, knowing what was awaiting me. As soon as I was there, I was assaulted with questions from both Nikki and Hannah, like 'do you love him?' 'what was the kiss like?' and 'what do you think about him imprinting on you?' Thanks to their vampire hearing, they had heard that story, too. _

_I answered all their questions patiently, and when they were done, it was almost morning. Seth would be almost up! I changed into something I got yesterday for my birthday, spent a bit longer in front of the mirror, changing my appearance with the makeup I got, until I walked over to his bedroom, with a wide grin plastered on my face._


	14. matchmaker

_**A/N I was requested to make a chapter in Nikki's POV, but I'm pretty sure I'll be back to Alice soon. And who went to a breaking dawn premiere? I live in the Netherlands, so I went on the fourteenth of November! I went go to the midnight showing, so I was one of the first (hundreds, thousands) to see it! **_

_ I was sitting in my room, chatting with Nicky and Hannah. Nicky had just been kissed for the first time, and by the boy she would always love, Seth. I was happy for her, but also a bit jealous. Now it was just me and Hannah without a boyfriend. We asked Nicky a lot of questions, and she answered all of them. As soon as it was morning, she excused herself, saying she had to change. I laughed. Nicky had never cared really much about what she was wearing, but apperently that had changed. _

_ After she was done, she ran over to Seth's room. Poor Seth! He had gone to bed past midnight, and now he had to get up so early. It was boring not to be able to sleep anymore, so much unnecessary spare time! How many times I had wished I wouldn't have to sleep so I actually could do something besides schoolwork, but it wasn't as great as I would have thought. I missed the dreams, too. At least I had a way to have a boyfriend back then. I sighed. I really needed to stop thinking that way and be patient. I would find my prince. _

_ I got up, showered, and got dressed. It took a while to decide on my outfit, but I ended up with a tank top that said 'dancing rocks' and a pair of jeans. I chose some jewellery to match it, and walked downstairs. The others told me Nicky and Seth had gone for a walk. _

_ "What are we going to do?" I asked them. _

_ "Well, I don't know what you are going to do, but we're going to work, we still don't know who is going to be the leader, but if we want to do it democratically, there should be elections. For elections, we need candidates." Edward said. I scowled. They had been doing this all the time, and there wasn't any fun. _

_ "Can't I just help you?" I asked them, annoyed. _

_ "I'm sorry, but no. " Carlisle said._

_ "Why not? I'm older than everyone outside of your original family, except for Mrs. Beernink." I retorted._

_ "Yes, you are, physically, but they're older, technically, and besides, they're more mature than you are. I can see it in your mind." Edward snapped. I stalked out of the room, pissed. _

_ They had this really nice coffee shop in town, where I liked to go. The waiter was cute, and it was funny how he was always gawking at me. I went there, now. I ordered a coffee, pouring it into the glass vase with flowers when no one was looking._

_ After I while, Sarah came to me. _

_ "Go away." I snapped at her. _

_ "Hey, calm down, they're not allowing me to participate, either." She reminded me. "I just wanted to talk to you." _

_ "About what?" I was curious now. _

_ "Let's go somewhere else, where no one can overhear us." She told me. I paid for my coffee, and Sarah pulled me along with her. When we were somewhere outside of the city, in the forest, she started talking. _

_ "Well, actually, it's about my relationship with Sebastian." She said. _

_ "What? But you're destined for each other, right?" I said. _

_ "Well, I don't know. I don't love him. But maybe he loves me. I just don't know what to do." She told me. _

_ "Wait, why did you start dating him in the first place, then?" _

_ "Well, we were all new to the family, all six of us. And my sister was with Romeo, and Jin with Joachym, and I just wanted to have someone. And then Sebastian told me I was very pretty, and asked me out on a date, and I agreed. But it has been bothering me more and more. I just don't love him, even if I want to, so very much." I suddenly realized there was someone else feeling the way I was. And I sensed a mission. _

_ "Tell him." I suggested. _

_ "But what if he does love me?" She said desperately. "I don't want to break his heart! I still want him as a friend!" _

_ "Well, you could always tell him the whole story, and ask him if he wants to be just friends. If he really loves you, he wouldn't want you to be unhappy." I told her. She smiked at me. _

_ "Thank you, Nikki, you really helped me!" She said. I returned her smile. _

_ "You're welcome." I told her. "You want to go back now?" I asked her. She nodded, and we started walking back. It was funny that Sarah, the hundred-something year old vampire needed my advice about how to break up with her boyfriend. When we came back, I went to my room, not bothering to try to convince the others that I could participate in the re-organization of this world. I didn't know if I really wanted to anymore. It sounded boring! _

_ Suddenly, Hannah emerged from her room. _

_ "Where have you been?" She asked me, trying to look angry, but not succeeding. _

_ "Oh, Sarah needed my advice on something, it was nothing." I told her. I wasn't sure if Sarah would be okay with me telling Hannah. Hannah sighed, but let it go. She asked me if I could read her a book, and I agreed. After an hour, a very happy Sarah came bouncing into our room. _

_ "What happened?" I asked her, grinning. _

_ "I was going to tell him, but he came towards me, saying he had to tell me something. And guess what? He felt exactly the same way!" She told me. _

_ "Oh, that's great!" I told her. _

_ "Wait, what did you want to tell Sebastian?" Hannah asked. And we explained everything to her. After we finished, I excused myself, saying I had to think, and wanted to be alone for a while. I was going to be match-maker! I was going to find the perfect partner for Sarah, no matter how much time it was going to take. _

_ "Guys, can you come down for a while?" Edward called up the stairs. In a flash I was downstairs, wondering what they possibly would have to tell us. _

_ "We have decided to try this the human way, with elections every four years, and rules for the elegebility of the candidates." Carlisle spoke. "We have planned everything, and have written it down, in a rule book. Now, we are going to hunt down candidates. Mrs. Beernink will stay here to take care of you. Joachym, your ability would be very helpful, can you please join us? in case there will be rebellious vampires that would want to rule the world themselves, but with absolute power, it would be very helpful. The rule book says that this is not allowed, and in case someone would try to gain power even if they would not be elected, or wouldn't follow the rules in the rule book, we will come and destroy them. This is to keep peace. The rule book also says which punishment to apply and when. We'll be back as soon as possible." He finished. "I'm coming with you." Joachym said. _

_ I was sad to see Rosalie go. She was so nice, and I liked to hang out with her. On the other hand, it would be easier to surprise Sarah whithout a mind-reader around. We hugged each other goodbye, and they left. I put my coat on, and left, too. The search for Sarah's partner had now oficially begun._


	15. The Vampire Parliament

_**A/N I am so sorry for making everyone wait this long! I hope you can forgive me! There's obviously no excuse for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

_Alice POV_

_ After months of planning, everything was finally finished. There would be a vampire parliament, VAP for short. We had begun our search for vampire ministers, which would be named VAM's, I could see. It would be relatively simple, seen as we didn't need a lot of ministers. There would be the minister of inconspicious human drinking, the MIHD, the minister of controlling of newborns, the MoCoN, the minister of basic laws, the MoBL, and the minister of special cases, the MoSC. Every minister would have three sub-ministers to help him/her. _

_ The ministers and their sub-ministers would be allowed to make new laws, but there would be a group of vampires to check whether the laws were allright. If the group wouldn't be sure about the laws they would ask us, but our involvement would be minimal. _

_ Of course, we could hardly put up flyers for vampires, so we had to do it differently. We would track every vampire we could, and give them a paper with information about the new government. Then, we would go back to Volterra and wait for vampires to turn up, and hold elections. We hoped there would be enough people coming to vote. We weren't worried about the candidates; it was natural for us to want to have a say in the government of our world. _

_ The reactions we got were very varying. Some vampires cheered us on and were very positive, while others, according to Edward at least, only refrained from attacking us because we were "the massive Cullen force". Yeah, not my words, or rather thoughts. _

_ I checked the future for any signs of danger, for either us or everyone in Volterra. I couldn't see everything, because of the wolves and Renesmee. I smiled to myself as I saw what Nikki was planning for Sarah. Our family was growing so quickly, and evening up, too. _

_ Once we got home, we had to prepare the castle for the arrival of what could very well be the entire vampire population currently living on earth. Of course, no one needed sleep, but I could see that a lot of vampires would want to have a room of their own. _

_ We cleaned the guest rooms, and waited patiently for the arrival of the vampires. everyone arriving had to sign in, so we would get a better view of the vampire population. Everyone but me and Edward was surprised by the huge number of vampires arriving. By the third day of waiting, there were already six thousand vampires, of which 2500 signed themselves up for one of the minister jobs, and 500 for the law check group. _

_ Nikki had picked a fifteen year old vampire named Jayden, to mate with Sarah. He was tall, blond, and handsome. But of course, no one is more handsome than my Jasper. I looked into the future to see how the match-making would work out. I stiffled a laugh. She would end up falling in love with him herself! Poor Sarah. I knew she didn't like being one of the only ones in the family without a mate. _

_ When we were sure everyone that would come was there, we started the elections. Every candidate had to present him/herself and hold a speech. After that, everyone would vote for their favorite candidates. We would vote ourselves, too. I could see who would become ministers, so me voting wasn't really fair, since I could see how my vote would affect the elections._

_ We counted the votes, whilst everyone else went out of the city to hunt. When we were done, we assembled everyone to tell them who had won the elections. Carlisle started reaing the names out: _

_ "The MIHd has become: Alyssa Jackson. The MoCoN has become: Rupert Smith. The MoBL has become: Mark Stephenson. And the MoSC has become: Stephenie de Groot. Congratulations!" There were cheers, and disappointed howls. After that, he read out the names of the sub-ministers, and the people from the law check group. _

_ "I suggest everyone who wasn't picked returns to their homes now." said Carlisle. "The rest of you should get settled now. We will help you in the beginning, but after that we will have to leave." Slowly but surely, the castle was emptying. Jayden had not made the VAP, so he would be travelling with us for a while. _

_ It took quite a long time to get our government settled, but in the end, everything worked out. And then, it was time for all of us to return home, and enjoy our finaally peaceful lives._

_ Even without my future seeing gift, I should have known that there would always be something happening with our family._

_** A/N As you may have noticed, this is the end of my book. Don't worry, there will be a sequal. I don't know when, but I'll try to write something as soon as possible.**_


End file.
